The Strangest of Friendships
by LAIsobel
Summary: The strangest friendships are born in the strangest of situations.


**A/N:** So I was listening to some of my favourite soundtrack melodies… and there is this one – Instrumental version of Kissing You by Des'ree – I'm sure you know it – if not, google it. And the song has about 3:30… and then there is the brilliant part starting at about 1:57 and then at 2:22 – don't get me wrong, the whole piece is nice though...

Yesterday the song evoked image of somebody crying… and somebody else holding the person… so I got the idea for this story… I didn't want it to be just another Sam crying in Jack's arm story so I opted for this…

So – I was writing while listening to the song… try reading while listening if you want to…

And yes, I will definitely post some other stories, all lovely and cute and sweet, I know we all need it after this and the Ladybug, don't worry ;o))

**Spoilers + Timeline**: story is situated in the episode In the Line of Duty

**Disclaimer:** just the idea is mine, as usual… I think I will put the disclaimer onto my profile and leave it out of this pre-story lines… hehe…

**Beta:** my always wonderful **Alia** :o) She also helped with the name of this story and with the summary because honestly folks – those are the two things I can never figure out! :o)

**Summary**: The strangest friendships are born in the strangest of situations. And when one of the friends gets hurt, the rest stick together and grow even closer. Along the way more friendships are built or rather realized. So an air force colonel, an alien, an astrophysicist and an archaeologist. Why not a medical doctor, too?

* * *

><p><strong>The Strangest Of Friendships<strong>

It was late at night, around 11 PM, but the parking lot of the Cheyenne Mountain complex was still rather full. Lots of people opted to stay on the base tonight. Some of them had no choice, some of them just didn't want to leave... and yes, some of them were part of the night-shift staff.

The base was rather quiet. Actually, the whole area, the whole Colorado Springs was all quiet. The night was dark, the sky full of clouds, no stars to be seen. It was actually scary, not comforting at all.

Jack O'Neill was sitting in a very uncomfortable chair in the infirmary. He was sure that his friends would get there soon, they all wanted to be there for Sam. But he had waited outside for as long as he could before sneaking in. One nurse saw him, anyway. He was very grateful that the nurse on the 'watch' was one of those that had come along with Fraiser. She knew him well enough to not complain about him violating the infirmary rules. She just smiled at him sadly and let it slip...

It had been a hell of a day. He knew that he would have lots and lots of troubles with getting through this. The whole mess... he had allowed his junior officer to get hurt and to get a snake inside her head... he hadn't noticed anything! He felt like the biggest loser ever. She could have been dead by now.

He had to live with the fact that she had been taken away from him, from them. Somewhere deep inside he could suddenly understand his best friend's pain even more. A few hours ago, he wasn't sure he'd be able to survive this. Not after Charlie, not after Kowalski, not after Skaara.

Then he found her there on the floor... he knew he kept on calling her name but she was not responding, she just lay there, motionless, barely breathing, dying. He would swear that his heart had stopped beating back there... and then once again in the infirmary.

Man, had he lost it... he was supposed to leave the room and go with Teal'c to deal with the security issue. But he couldn't go. He couldn't leave. Not again.

Jack had his head in his hands, elbows resting on his knees. He didn't know if he wanted to cry or scream or just ... walk over and make sure Sam was really okay.

She was lying there in bed, sleeping, her face way too pale, she had never looked this vulnerable before. Well, maybe few times, but this one was too close. Damn!

He knew he was being selfish- more or less a jerk- but he couldn't be dealing with this now. It would have to wait.

He was proud of Fraiser, though. Since the beginning she had been the most supportive and open minded, and she saved Carter, once again. Actually, without really knowing it, she had managed to save them all. Jack was sure that without Carter, they would have all been pretty screwed real soon. Well, at least he knew he would be.

He was glad that Daniel would be okay as well. He seemed to be a bit off but he couldn't and wouldn't blame him. And even Teal'c was even quieter than usually.

He got startled by somebody's hand on his shoulder. He had to be really tired and exhausted not to notice anybody sneaking up on him.

"Hey..."

"Daniel..."

He looked up and noticed also Teal'c standing there, then all three men continued looking at the sleeping quiet form of their friend laying between the infirmary sheets.

"How is she?"

"Still the same. It won't change, Fraiser has given her some sedatives. She should remain asleep for at least another 12 hours."

"She needs it."

"Yeah."

"So do you, Jack."

"I'm not leaving, Daniel..."

"I know. I just had to try, you know, that's kind of what friends do..."

"You guys can go and get some rest. I will stay here."

Jack looked at them once again only to find them looking back at him. They both had 'yeah, sure' and 'funny' written on their foreheads.

"I shall go and bring us refreshments."

Teal'c nodded at them and walked away. Daniel got up and walked to one of the closets. They had some spare pillows and blankets there. He took some of those and walked back. He gave Jack a pillow and blanket.

"We should at least try and get a bit more comfortable in these chairs..."

"We really gotta ask for better chairs..."

Daniel had to smile then. Jack was right. With their luck they could have easily used better chairs. Everybody had to learn by now that these people would never leave each other, not even under strict doctor's orders. There had been some rumours about the people from SG teams sneaking into the infirmary to check on their friend, even while being told not to.

Hammond was silently accepting it as long as those people wouldn't cause troubles. The staff from the infirmary was slowly getting used to it, too.

Both Daniel and Jack made themselves a bit more comfortable. The silence that enveloped them wasn't the friendly pleasant one. Jack looked like he wanted to say something but didn't really know how to ask, how to tell...

"Jack?"

"Daniel?"

"What is it?"

"What is what?"

"What do you want to tell me...?"

"Nothing."

"Sure..."

The tone of Daniel's voice did it. Jack's head snapped towards his friend. He could be one annoying guy sometimes!

"Oh for cryin' out loud... I just wanted to apologize."

"Apologize?"

"Do you really have to sound so surprised?"

"Sorry..."

"Hm."

"So... you wanted to apologize... because... what?"

"I was a jerk."

"Ehm, yes."

"Hey!"

"What? You were a jerk but I understand it, Jack."

"You shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"You should be kicking my ass right now! She's your friend as well and I just couldn't... geeez, Danny..."

Daniel got up and walked over to Jack. He squeezed his shoulder once again. He wanted to try to talk to his friend but knew that it would be pointless. So he wanted to at least give him a tiny bit of reassurance.

Yeah, Sam was his friend too and the whole situation, the conversations about Sha're and all the crap that had been said and had been going on during the last few days... it was hard. On all of them. But when he said that he could understand, he didn't mean it like that. He was a man in love whose heart had been ripped apart from his chest one day... it was the day when he had lost Sha're. And he remembered very well how he had looked like. So he understood because he could see the same look on his friend's face.

He knew that there was absolutely nothing going on between Sam and Jack. They were colleagues, friends but definitely not anything more. Their bond was unique, their friendship was unique. And yet they seemed to fall in the middle of classic romantic novel. That kind of 'she loves him but she shouldn't' and 'he loves her but is not supposed to' with a bit of 'sneaking looks full of love and passion' novel that his mom used to like so much.

Daniel could understand Jack's pain and fear better than anyone. However he understood one more thing, the important thing. Jack wasn't ready to face the emotions, to face the realization. Or maybe he was ready but couldn't do it. Daniel knew about all the lines and regulations... and he knew that those two would never do anything to put the other or one of their friends in any trouble or danger. But he also knew that they both had the habit of blaming and thus torture themselves about thing they couldn't have possibly changed. Just like now.

He could only hope that both Jack and Sam would make it through this. Because he knew that one day those two would make each other very happy... but the time had not yet come. He could only hope for all their sakes that this day would come soon.

His thoughts were disrupted by Sam's muffled whimpers. Obviously Jack had noticed it, too. Daniel saw his shoulder tense all of a sudden, all his senses in full alert.

Jack wanted to get up and soothe her worries. He wanted to help. But he knew he couldn't. He shouldn't. He was not even supposed to be there. He couldn't do anything! He had already done too much... he had compromised her, hurt her and left her there, crying, calling for him to help her... he couldn't save her now, it would just make things worse, soon.

He looked at Daniel. His friend was already sitting on the edge of Sam's bed, trying to hold her hand, caressing her skin and whispering sweet nothings into her ear, just to make her calm down. But frankly, it didn't seem to be working, not at all.

He was confused though. It wasn't even supposed to happen. Sam had been drugged. Janet sedated her, she should have been out cold for at least 12 hours and it has been barely a few. She was not supposed to be having nightmares at all! It worried him.

"Jack..."

"You're doing great."

"No, I'm not! It's not helping her!"

"Danny..."

"Just get your ass over here and help her, okay? I know you can..."

"What?"

"Come on, do you really think I am that stupid? I have heard you, Jack, both of you, with your nightmares disturbing your sleep and all... I know the situation, I have been through it. Damn I am actually pretty much in the same situation. But I know that you can help each other... so do it."

"Oh, man..."

"We can talk later... she needs help, Jack. I know you don't want to call the nurse and be kicked out of here... so please, help me. It's Sam… our Sam."

He was about to protest, he was about to call the nurse but Daniel was right, she would kick them out... well anyway then Sam started to cry, trying to scoot away from something. O'Neill made a mental note to ask Fraiser why the hell the sedatives didn't seem to be working...

The moment he heard her cry was the moment he moved swiftly to her side. He sat down beside her on the bed, took one of her hand in his and started to caress her hair by the second one. He started to whisper into her ear, nobody could actually hear what exactly. He was sitting close so their bodies were touching. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing.

He didn't even notice when Daniel had moved away. The man was becoming a better and better friend to them all. It was a bit scary but it felt really good.

Within few too long moments Sam's breathing was coming back to normal. Her shoulders stopped shaking, her hands seemed to relax. Soon she was sleeping more or less peacefully again.

Daniel really wanted to ask then. How the hell did Jack manage that? What was the magic? What was the secret? He had a few ideas but he couldn't be sure about anything. Actually, it was enough to know that Jack could help Sam. The rest didn't really matter, not now at least.

Jack left Sam's side rather quickly but there was visible reluctance in his movements. He sat down back into his chair. He needed to get some sleep and yet he knew he couldn't and wouldn't go to sleep anytime soon. Mad, he had always hated this sitting and waiting and never knowing what to do.

Teal'c arrived with a tray filled with fruit. He also brought some tea and coffee. He could balance a lot on one tray, that was for sure. He sat down into the third chair.

The silence that had filled the room got interrupted by Jack's phone ringing.

"Yeah?"

"Jack…?"

"Cassie?"

He got worried immediately. She sounded so sad, worried, like she had been crying recently.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's Janet…"

"Did something happen?"

While asking this, he was already getting up and reaching behind to grab his jacket.

"I don't know… she is in her room and I can hear her cry and ... and… Jack I'm afraid."

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, all right? Don't worry."

"But…"

"No buts, okay? Just take Cupcake and stay in your room, or in the living room, okay? I am on my way."

"Okay…"

He ended the call and suddenly stopped dead in this tracks. He was about to leave the infirmary. He had to, right? Cassie was scared, something was wrong with Fraiser and the small reassurance her favourite plush bear could give her would not be enough, he knew. But Sam…

"Jack, what's going on?"

Daniel asked him and brought his attention back to the reality.

"I don't know. It was Cassie, she said something was wrong with Fraiser. She's pretty scared."

"Go…"

"Indeed, O'Neill. You should check on the well-being of Doctor Fraiser and her daughter. We shall remain here."

"See? Nothing to worry about. So go…"

"Call me if something…."

"You too."

Jack gave Daniel a weak smile, before turning away. Of course he would call them. He knew they would call him for sure. It was something they kept on doing all the time. It was their thing. With one last look at Sam's sleeping form he left the infirmary.

He had probably broken several traffic rules and speed limits on his way over to Fraiser's house. But he didn't care. He had to dig out his key. Fraiser had given it to him some time ago, just in case of emergencies. And well, this was an emergency.

He didn't want to ring the bell or knock on the door. It would disturb them and maybe Cassie had already managed to fall asleep again.

He opened the door quietly. He left his shoes nearby and hung up his jacket on the coat-rack. In his socks he walked quietly to the living room. He tried to call Cassie softly. And to his surprise she looked up from the couch.

"Jack?"

"Hey sweetheart…"

She jumped into his arms then. She surely seemed to be worried. He tried to sit down with the girl in his lap. She looked like she was trying not to cry and not to fall asleep. She was cradling the plush creature and once again she looked like a really small scared girl. Like the first day on Hanka. He would never forget how she had crept out to see them and then hid behind Carter's leg.

"Hey... wanna tell me what happened, hm?"

Cassie put her head onto his chest and remained quiet for some time.

"I was at home with Mary and her mom."

"Mary, your friend from school?"

"Yes."

"Okay…"

"Janet got home really late you know. Some soldier brought her home. She was so tired, Jack. She was looking like she would fall asleep any second. She seemed to be so sad... Then Mary and her mom left."

"So what happened then?"

"Janet told me about Sam and that she would be okay. She promised me we would go there and that I could see her tomorrow or the day after tomorrow."

"That's right... Sam is sleeping now."

"She told me... she tucked me in and I guess I fell asleep then."

"Sounds good to me."

"But I woke up."

"Oh... why?"

"I got thirsty... so I went to the kitchen and I heard these strange sounds. They were coming from Janet's room."

"Did you go in there? Into Janet's room?"

"No. I was scared."

"Why?"

"I thought maybe she ... she had gotten a call about Sam. Or that something was wrong, somebody was hurt... I didn't want to know..."

She was near to tears again. Jack tried to reassure her and offer some support and love. It helped. Like it always did. Actually, in the beginning he was of no use, he was too scare himself. But now…. since being rescued from Antarctica things had been different. Cassie used to come to see them in the infirmary a lot. They've been really close ever since. Step by step they found their way into each other's hearts. And this … incident with Carter brought them even closer. Right now he was feeling even too much overprotective of this little miracle.

"Cassie?"

"I was afraid so I called you... I'm sorry... so sorry…"

"There is nothing to be sorry about, Cassie. It's good you called. Never hesitate if you need or want to call me or Daniel or Sam or Teal'c, okay? You can call us anytime."

She looked at him and he could see the happiness in her eyes despite the wet trails of tears on her cheeks.

"I think mom is still crying..."

"Hey you know what? You wait here with Cupcake, okay?"

He put her down to the couch and got up. He arranged the blanket over her so that she could be comfortable. Cupcake was her first plush toy, ever. She picked him up from the store on her first full shopping trip with SG-1. She had fallen in love with him. He had colourful paws. So he had four colours for four people from the team. Plus there was one colourful ear for Janet and one colourful ear for George Hammond. It could give her lots of comfort if needed. Sometimes it would look like the plush bear was taking care of her, looking after her.

Jack knew what he had to do. He just wasn't sure if it was such a good idea. But this was Cassie, the little girl he started to love the first moment he saw her on Hanka. And besides it was about Janet Fraiser, the one and only medical doctor he had learned how to deeply admire and respect. And as a bonus, Cassie had just called Janet 'mom' without even realizing it. They were getting close. He just couldn't fail them, not now… not ever.

"I will go and check on her, okay?"

"Okay..."

"It's gonna be fine, don't you worry."

"Promise..."

"I promise."

He kissed her forehead and walked towards Janet's bedroom. And then he heard the cries, the whimpers, some of them muffled by the pillow and some of them loud and clear. It looked like Janet was in lots of pain. Oh man, he surely hoped he would be able to fulfill the promise given to Cassie.

He tried to knock on the door but there was no response. He hadn't expected any. He opened the door slowly. He saw her there, lying in her bed, her face buried in the pillow, her body shaking with sobs. She was obviously trying to control it but somehow... she couldn't.

"Hey... doc..."

She noticed his voice and looked at him. He could see the confusion and shock in her eyes, on her face. She clearly didn't expect him to be here.

"Colonel, Sir..."

"Yep, it's me."

"What are you doing here, Sir? Is there something wrong with Sam? Do we have a situation?"

"Hey, calm down... there's nothing like that. Everything's okay, don't worry..."

"So... why are you here?"

He looked into her troubles eyes and closed the door behind him.

"Cassie called me. She was thirsty so she went to the kitchen to get some water."

"What?"

"She heard you cry, Fraiser. And she got worried about you. And she was also kinda afraid that you had gotten some really bad news. She got scared."

Janet was nodding at him, not really knowing what to do, what to say. Her little daughter had to call Colonel O'Neill instead of coming to her mom to at least try and talk to her. Almost immediately she got up and walked into the bathroom to wash her face and calm down a bit. She really needed it. Jack was patiently waiting on the spot by her bedroom door. He was supposed to leave, he knew, but he couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, Sir. She shouldn't have called you."

"Come on, I was up anyway. I'm glad she called."

"There was no need to do so though."

"Yeah, sure. Geez cut the crap, will ya? What is wrong, Fraiser? And before you say something, it's me you're dealing with so saying I'm fine won't do."

Janet closed the bathroom door and stepped hesitantly back into her own bedroom. She saw O'Neill leaning against the wall, waiting for her to come up with some answer.

Jack saw her trembling lips and immediately got more worried. Whatever it was, it was bad.

"Janet?"

"I am really fine, Colonel."

"Sure."

"I am"

"Okay... so now tell me the truth."

"Sir…"

"Drop that for now, will ya?"

"But…"

"To me it looks like you could use a friend right now… so here I am."

Janet didn't respond. She was looking at him and suddenly she had tears back in her eyes, her shoulders started to shake and her lips were trembling like never before. She started to cry, instinctively hugging her herself in a protective manner.

"I'm so sorry, so so so sorry…"

She started to repeat that. O'Neill didn't know what to do then. It was not like the doc was his best friend or anything… he had enough troubles showing emotions and supporting his team! But something about this situation really got him.

Without further hesitation he walked to Janet and hugged her. And it scared him that she hadn't even tried to struggle. She was not one of those people showing emotions easily, she was very private and she had always tried to keep up her military-doc bravado. But now she was just one hurting woman and she was in need of a friend. And he could be that... if not because of her then at least for Cassie's sake. Or so he wanted to believe. It would be too dangerous to admit that he started to care about Fraiser, that she was his friend. It was a weird friendship but all in a good way. Right?

Jack felt her hands gripping his t-shirt, clenching onto him. Janet put her head on his chest, just under his chin. And so he held her there, not even trying to soothe her down. It would be of no use. She needed to get it out of her system.

His instincts kicked in just in time to feel her knees giving up underneath her. He managed to make the most needed step towards the bed and sit down, the desperately crying doc still in his arms.

Without even realizing it, he started to caress her hair, rocking her back and forth, like he would a crying child, trying to offer support and reassurance.

He would have never guessed that he would live this day, seeing Fraiser break down like this. She kept on repeating 'Oh God' and 'I'm so sorry' and it took him a few minutes before figuring out, why she would be acting like that.

Jack didn't know how long he had been there before she started to calm down. He had a big wet mark on his t-shirt from her tears, the front of his t-shirt was all crumpled from her really firm grip. With one arm around her shoulders and with her head somewhere between his shoulder and the crook of his neck, he was holding her hand and he was not planning on letting go. He was right in the beginning, she needed a friend.

She was not crying anymore but she was exhausted. Janet was afraid of looking up and seeing her CO there. She didn't want to see the expression of his face. He had to be disappointed, disgusted maybe.

"Sir…"

"Janet…"

"You want to know, don't you?"

"No pressure, doc…. But if you need to talk to a friend, you have me here… hmmm, in your bed actually."

She chuckled weakly at his lame attempt at a joke.

"And I am sure half of the women on the base would love to be in my shoes now..."

"Really?"

He looked so damn pleased and genuinely surprised! Janet chuckled again. This man was a piece of work indeed.

"No, sorry, Sir... Just jokin..."

"Hm..."

She moved away from him a bit. And he let her. She needed the space. Besides he was getting more and more aware of their position and it left him feeling a bit embarrassed and very nervous. Especially the last part of their conversation made him blush ... half of the women? Really? Him? Wow.

But in about five seconds the situation tensed up again. What a surprise...huh?

"What happened?"

"She's my best friend… my best friend, my only real friend."

It left him thinking for a moment. He was pretty certain this emotional turmoil was because of Carter and that Carter was meant by these words. He still had to make sure he was on the right track before continuing with the conversation, if he was going to be of any help.

"Carter?"

"Yes…"

Bingo. The situation with Jolinar and all that had happened had taken its toll on every single one of them, including the brave doc.

"Well, she's gonna be just fine. You said so. You saved her life and she will be as good as new soon."

"That's not right! That's a lie!"

Suddenly she got up and took a few steps away from him. He got confused.

"A lie? You mean that she won't get better?"

"No. Yes. I mean… she will get better, I am sure of it. But I don't know what to expect and I don't know what exactly are we dealing with here but yes, she will be okay, at least physically."

"Hey, she's gonna be fine psychologically as well. You'll see."

"Maybe…"

And then he knew he had to let this go. There was no point in talking about this. Frankly? He was scared that this incident would be too much to handle, even for someone as strong Carter.

"So….? What was a lie?"

"I didn't save her, Sir. Actually it was my fault she got that hurt! I was the one who examine her! I did it! And I didn't notice it! I should have noticed…."

"Fraiser…"

"I swear, Sir, it was just a small abrasion on the back of her throat. Nothing to suggest that she had been… taken… Nothing!"

"Fraiser."

"I almost got her killed!"

"Fraiser!"¨

He had to raise his voice. She didn't seem to be listening to him, anymore, she wasn't paying attention. He got up and walked towards her. He was hoping that the same method he was using with Sam would help him out here as well. He made her look into his eyes.

"You couldn't have known. Nobody blames you. So accept it, okay?"

"I can't."

"You have to. Don't let this stupid guilt eat you alive, you hear me?"

"But…"

"No buts, Fraiser. Just suck it up. You figured it out in the hospital, didn't you?"

"Sir…"

"Did you or didn't you?"

"I did, Sir."

"You gave us a clue, right? And then you helped her. I know we have to consider the fact that she was saved by a dying snake but you helped her make it through. That's the truth so accept it."

She looked like she was about to cry again. So he pressed a bit more…

"You saved us all more than I can count. You did some incredibly amazing things. And yes, sometimes things go wrong and it all sucks but you have to accept that and move on."

"Is that an order?"

"Maybe… but it's also an advice from your friend."

"Personal experience?"

At first he didn't want to answer. He couldn't. But then he noticed the little hope she had in her eyes again. And that did it. It was not like they would be talking about these few hours anytime in the future anyway.

"Yes."

She nodded then. This admission meant a lot. She knew.

"Don't do this to yourself, Janet, please. We all kinda need you to save us the next time… Can't do it without ya."

She chuckled again, weakly, sadly. But she definitely looked better than before.

"I just can't lose her, Sir. She's my only friend…"

"I know… I understand."

And then she noticed his worried eyes, the stress lines on his forehead and all of a sudden she connected all the dots. She smiled at him weakly and hugged him. He was surprised at first to find her arms locked around his neck but then he just hugged her back. And soon he understood that this hug was supposed to offer him some comfort and some much needed reassurance that things would be just fine.

Janet was surprised when he buried his face into her neck for a moment. But she just held him. She knew, she could understand. The brief moment was over really quickly. He stepped away then. Things were almost back to 'normal' again.

"You look exhausted. Kinda horrible actually."

"Thank you, Sir."

He gave her his famous boyish grin then.

"Bed time, come on, doc…"

She lied down and he secured the blanket around her. Suddenly, she looked so peaceful and small, so vulnerable. She reminded him of the blonde currently lying in the infirmary.

"Should I take Cass with me?"

"No… it's okay… well, if she's still awake, can you send her in?"

"Sure, doc."

"Thank you…"

He smiled at her

"Oh and never mention this, okay?"

Then he kissed her forehead and whispered good night. Wisely, she didn't respond. He walked away and found Cassie in the living room. She was sleeping on the couch, holding Cupcake. He tried to cover her with the blanket so she wouldn't be cold. And then she woke up. After a brief moment of confusion, she noticed him smiling at her.

She reached up and so he picked her up into his arms and gave her a hug.

"So?"

"Look… Janet was just really really sad."

"Why?"

"Well, you know, when your friend is hurting or in pain, you get worried."

"I know… I was worried about Sam."

"See? And so was Janet, really sad and really worried."

"But she told me Sam would be okay."

"True… look, Cassie, Janet is a doctor. She helps people. But this time she couldn't help Sam."

"That made her sad and worried? That she couldn't help?"

"Yes."

"Oh… okay. So now… what?"

"Now I can put you to your bed because it's way past your bedtime… or you can go in there and help her to not to feel so sad anymore."

She seemed to be thinking about it for a moment. Then she nodded, kissed him, whispered thank you and while holding Cupcake she walked into Janet's bedroom. He couldn't help himself, he had to take a look.

What he saw too his breath away. Cassie ran into her adoptive mother's arms and hugged her. Janet seemed to be relieved. She apologized for scaring her.

"It's okay… Jack explained."

"He did?"

She felt the girl nod. She saw Jack standing at the doorstep. He just shrugged his shoulders, whispered good night and closed the door behind him.

Back in the car he started to think. What now? He managed something amazing and incredible, unbelievable. He would never believe this really happened! But well, some really strange friendships could change your life, right? And this was a hell of a strange friendship. But well, his best friends were an alien, astrophysicist and archaeologist so… medical doctor? Why not.

Thinking about friends… he should probably go home and get some sleep otherwise he would be a jerk later… sleep deprivation could be a mood killer. But on the other hand… with those pillows and blankets he could get some sleep back on the base…. And be close to them at the same time.

So the base it was.

He arrived later only to find the base literally asleep. Only the guards were awake. There was nobody scheduled back tonight so the place was really quiet and peaceful. And those few people he met hadn't looked surprised. Actually... they just greeted him and it seemed natural for them to see him at the base at this horribly early morning hour.

He should really do something about that. It was not right that people were automatically assuming that he would stay here at night because someone had been hurt. He reached the infirmary soon. He could see Sam sleeping, curled up into a ball, still too pale and looking way too vulnerable. That was just not right... Daniel was sitting in one chair, legs stretched out. He was close enough to help Sam if needed. Teal'c was sitting in that incredibly awkward position he would use to meditate. Jack knew that the Jaffa had been pretty much aware his surroundings, albeit in his meditative state.

Jack walked in and grabbed a pillow and a blanket on his way in. He sat down into one chair, pulled a second one closer to put his legs up on it. He made himself comfortable. He knew he wanted to sit closer. He knew he wanted to be closer. But he couldn't do that. He didn't care about his reputation but he was not willing to risk hers. This position seemed to be ... okay. He was not about to move any further away from her so ... there was no point in thinking about it anyway.

"Do not worry, O'Neill. There was no change in Captain Carter's condition. She seems to be sleeping peacefully now."

"Thanks, T."

Jack looked back and Teal'c nodded at him. He was really glad to have the big guy there watching their backs.

"How's Janet?"

"She's gonna be okay..."

"Good, that's good."

Jack was about to reply to Daniel. The situation was good enough for some joke or at least something less serious! But he couldn't think of anything so he just closed his eyes and let the sleep overcome him.

The morning found them sleeping in the infirmary. They had moved, however. Daniel was sleeping on one of the other infirmary beds. He had it pushed closer but still, it was an infirmary bed. He had fallen down from the chair and the bed seemed to be better option. Jack was still in the chair but he had one of his arms stretched out on Sam's bed, his head resting on it. He would be complaining about his neck for days, that was for sure. Only Teal'c seemed to have been satisfied with his position.

Sam was still asleep but she looked less pale. She had some of her colour back which was good. She had a long road ahead of her.

Janet found them there and she had to smile. These guys were incredible. She knew she should wake them up and chase them out ... but somehow she got the impression that they would sneak back in after a few minutes, anyway. Besides she was really worried about Sam. They had basically no knowledge at all about this particular situation so she couldn't be sure of anything. She was actually scared that things would go terribly wrong. The human body was not built for this. She promised herself that she would take care of her best friend.

And now in the morning seeing those three there with Sam, she realized that those guys meant a lot to her. And they always would. And not just because of Cassie but just like that. Daniel and his big warm heart. The always protective and stoically calm Teal'c. And finally, there was Colonel Jack O'Neill. That man would always be a partial mystery to her. But he was her friend. And he was one of those that valued friendship above many other things. She could only be grateful that these people had become her friends. They were helping her raise her daughter and she was happy because of that. One strange, not always really happy family, but a family never the less.

She took one nurse along and they brought them coffee, juice and some sandwiches from the mess hall. They even had donuts there this morning! She was sure that they would appreciate that.

They placed the trays there quietly. She was about to leave when she got startled.

"Slept well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You know ... that was no problem. But now we have one."

"Really?"

"Yeah... You forgot the Fruit Loops."

She had to smile. Damn that man. He was incredible. No wonder these guys got so close to each other. She could understand it even more now. And suddenly there was a little something she could envy them for – each other and the friendship. But on the other hand... she had them all. She was indeed one lucky woman.

"Sorry, Sir."

"Daniel will be cranky without his Fruit Loops."

She had to go then, otherwise she would have done something as stupid as to giggle in the middle of her infirmary. She stole a look back, only to find Jack checking up on his friends, rearranging the blanket around Sam so she wouldn't get cold and then going back to his chair. Well, he would not fall asleep again, she knew, but he would try to rest and that was equally as important for him today. For all of them, actually.

Janet sat down in her office, had her morning coffee, morning apple juice and then her favourite bowl of fruit salad. However, this morning, she also got herself a bowl of warm milk with lots of Fruit Loops. Strange and unique friendships could bring some strange breakfast tastes along with it, couldn't it?

* * *

><p><em><strong>14th July 2011 - reviews...<strong> I usually never do this but I really want to reply to two reviews and they are both without mail! I really like to thank you all for all the reviews but to be able to do so - I need your mails people! Pleeease give me a chance to tell you THANK YOU because every single review is dearly appreciated.  
><em>

_Sooooo maybe you guys will come back and see this - I really hope you will... :o))  
><em>

_**John** - we have something like Fruit Loops here in Czech and I love it with warm milk... but I have never had the real Fruit Loops - so thank you for letting me know that those gotta be with cold milk, I will keep that on my mind! :o)))_

_**Catco** - thank you! You have no idea how happy you made me with your lovely words! I could have never asked for more :o))_


End file.
